Q&A
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: Dayzee confirms what Thomas has known for some time now. *Thayzee smut*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ya'll can thank Stacy Barthe for this. All I wanted to do tonight was work on a few stories that are in my Docs, but listening to her music inspired me to write this.

DISCLAIMER: I own the story only. Not the characters. (Cause if I did - don't you think that these two would still be around?)

*runs and hides-lol*

His hands wouldn't stop shaking. Thomas tried to keep them off of Dayzee - at least until they made it inside his loft, but he just couldn't. She wasn't helping matters either, with the way she was walking in that dress. Dayzee kept close proximity to him once they left PFW one way or another. Making sure to keep contact with him somehow - holding his hand, or brushing slightly against his shoulder. He finally felt bold enough to place a hand to the small of her back. When he felt her lean into his touch and sighed, his immediate reaction was to pull her even closer.

The car ride was quiet. She looked out the window for the majority of the way, but he could feel her watching him. When he was about to confirm his thoughts Dayzee then placed one of her hands into his. Thomas heard himself release a breath that he didn't realize that he was even holding.

They finally made it to the entrance of his place and he lead her inside.

Dayzee began walking around taking in her surroundings. 'So **this** is how successful bachelors live these days? It suits you, but I think it could stand to have a woman's touch too.'

'Thank you. Feel free to add any elements that you'd like.'

She looked back at him with a faint smile. 'Oh I'm sure you say that to all the girls.'

'Even if you were referring to my adorable yet annoying kid sister, the answer would still be no.'

'Thomas, you don't have to make an attempt to spare my feelings..'

'I know. And I'm not.' She looked at him and quickly looked away before replying.

'You mean to tell me that you've never had any other women - woman even - over for, um, a _nightcap_? I find that hard to believe..'

Thomas could count on one hand how many nightcaps that he had had since being in Paris, and where they took place. None made it to his loft. Not that he wanted it that way, although looking back now, he was rather happy that he could say that no other woman had been in his home. If he had his way, Dayzee would soon come to think of his loft as _theirs_.

'It is. I won't say that I haven't had any female company since being here. Just that none of them made it to this place.'

'Oh. I get it. Would it be rude of me to ask why?'

'No. Especially since I think you can answer that question.'

Dayzee looked him directly in the eyes after he said that. She then took a deep breathe before speaking again.

'Yeah, I probably can answer that question. The thing of it is.._should_ I?'

Without a second thought he replied. 'Yes.'

Thomas shortened the distance between them. Looking down at her, being sure to wait until she could see the want and hope in his eyes he continued, ' Answer the question Dayzee. And know that there is no going back for me when you do.'

He saw her chest rise and fall from his admission. The need to hold her in his arms was building with each second after that but he willed himself to not touch her until he had an answer. His pride nor his heart would let him.

'There is no other woman that you want here other than me, and there is no other place that I would rather be. Except right here - right now. With you.'

His lips were on hers before she could say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Dayzee was **not** prepared for the way that Thomas had begun kissing her.

Maybe it was being in Paris, or being in his loft and knowing that no one would interrupt them, but he seemed to take charge in a way that thrilled her to no end. This quiet, confident, and bold approach was unexpected. His hands were around her waist and drifting lower with each inhale between them. It made her weak in the knees. Finally coming up for air didn't even slow him down - Thomas looked her over with hooded eyes.

'Stay with me tonight. _Please_. Stay.'

She knew that if she did what he was asking of her, leaving would only be that much harder come the morning. So she prepared herself to say no. Then she made the mistake of looking into his alluring crystal blue eyes.

'I'll stay.'

Thomas held her even tighter and started to make his way to her lips again. It was almost too much. She gasped loudly, slowing him down. He then pause to look at her for a minute and released her.

'Did I hurt you?'

Dayzee saw the concern in his eyes but she also started to miss his touch.

'No Thomas. I..you...You could never hurt me.'

He went back to hold her, but Dayzee took a step backwards instead. Confused, Thomas was about to say something until he saw her hands move to reach the side of her dress. She could feel his eyes gazing on her and it created a slow burn throughout her entire body. Seconds felt like minutes as they continued to stare at one another. Dayzee unzipped herself out of her dress and he saw what she was wearing underneath.

Or what she wasn't wearing to be more exact.

Her enticing breasts were now on display and they had his full attention. Even though he had dark dress pants on, Dayzee could see the outline of his cock straining through them. Thomas' eyes slowly begin to travel south and his hands started to shake slightly at the sight of her in a pair of sheer black g-string pearl panties.

'Do you have any, **any** idea of how absolutely _beautiful_ you are?' he whispered.

She couldn't help the rush of shyness that came over her after hearing that, causing her to turn her gaze away from him. She was about to take off her pumps when Thomas spoke again. 'Allow me to do that for you. _Please_.'

That quickly brought her attention back up to his face. He was on his knees in an instant. Removing one shoe at a time and gently massaging each foot before putting it back on the ground. While enjoying the view of his current position, Thomas then hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and slowly brought them down to the floor.

Once he was able to tear himself away from the sight of Dayzee fully naked, Thomas stood up and began to take off his clothes. Dayzee's eyes greedily took in the sight as he started by unbottoning his shirt. When he stepped out of his shoes and begin to unbuckle his pants - Dayzee couldn't stay away any longer. She had to touch him. Just to make sure that this was real. They had never gone this far before, and she wanted to be sure that she wasn't dreaming a single moment of this.

She placed her hands on top of his. 'Let me help you out of these. _Please_.' she purred.

His cock jumped in response and she didn't feel like waiting for a verbal answer, so she took over. With one slow tug, his belt was gone and she then made fast work of his button and zipper. When his pants and briefs dropped to the floor she bit her bottom lip in approval and anticipation of what she saw. Looking up, Dayzee could see that Thomas was trying his hardest to hide a smile and that just made her laugh out loud.

'A bit full of yourself aren't you?'

'I can't help it. If you could only see how you're looking at me right now..You would be too.'

'I bet.'

Both of them laughed, lighting the mood a little. Until Thomas gathered her into his arms and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

That's when she knew she was all his. When that simple kiss reached down her forehead to her toes - she knew without a doubt - that she would want no one else the way she did Thomas Forrester.

This time it was Dayzee that brought his lips down to hers. He soon smelled her want for him, and it made him dizzy with desire. When he heard her mewling softly, Thomas **had** to have her. So he finally lifted her from the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the head of his cock just mere inches away from her core and it drove her to new heights.

She nipped at his shoulder and started scratching the middle of his back. 'Thomas...I need you _now_...'

He'd never heard anything more sexy in his life. Somehow with her straddling him and their now frantic kissing, Thomas had made it to his bedroom without breaking anything. Though at this point he wouldn't have cared if he did - being inside Dayzee was all he could think of. The windows were still open from the morning, but with Dayzee slowing rubbing against him - he didn't care. Finally laying her down on his bed, he hovered over her and was enchanted by the way the moonlight shined on her body. He had to take a few shallow breaths before he started to slowly place kisses over her body. She was writhing and whimpering underneath him, almost begging him to make love to her.

'shhhh...I know..I know. I've waited so long for this too. I just want a minute to be sure to fully appreciate you. This may be our only night together. You may decide to leave before the sunrise.' Dayzee started to speak, but he silenced her when he begin to stroke between her slick folds with his fingers. Watching her close her eyes, arching her back and panting his name had him leaking precum and on the verge of simply plowing into her.

But he had something that he wanted to say and it couldn't wait. He needed to be sure that she knew - no matter what happens tonight.

'Dayzee..I love you. I always have. And I want you - need you in my life. Not just now, or tomorrow. But the day after that and the days to follow. You make me a better person. I will never stop loving you. Believe me - I have tried. I just can't. I love you so much.'

She then reached up to him and took his face into her hands. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Knowing that he now had her complete attention, he slowly made his way inside of her. They both moaned from the contact.

'Ohhhh..Thomassss!'

He wasn't done letting her know how he felt for her. With each stroke, he attempted to make sure that she knew **exactly **how he felt.

'Dayzee.' Two swift strokes. 'I.' One slow stroke. 'Love.' One hard stroke. 'You.' Another hard stroke.

He could feel her walls closing in tightly around him and he had to close his eyes to gain control of himself. Dayzee reached out for his hands and they soon were intertwined together.

'I love you too Thomas..I..love..you..'

He didn't know that that would take him to the point of no return, but it did. He shouted her name as he came hard inside of her.

Panting and both glistening with sweat, all they could do was stare at one another. Soon Thomas got up to clean himself and he brought a warm towel to tend to Dayzee with. Neither one of them spoke. Though once he had finished, they both had noticed the sun was beginning to rise.

Dayzee reached for him first. And Thomas wrapped his arms around her, as they both fell asleep in one another's embrace.


End file.
